History of the world
The history of the world spans countless eons. According to Atru mythology, this world existed for an unknown number of years until it was populated by the gods. The Multiplicity, as they were called, constructed the city of Throne and eventually forged the Inheritors, four races of people who were to maintain and expand throughout the Wheel. But by creating the Inheritors, the gods willingly destroyed themselves. After an extended time had passed, the demiurges arrived in Throne, ushering in an era of prosperity marked by significant technological achievements. The most noteworthy of their discoveries were the Key of Kings and the King's Door, inventions which eventually led to the Universal War and the destruction of nearly every living demiurge. By establishing the Pact of the Seven Part World, the remaining powers took control of the known world and divided it equally amongst themselves. For thousands of years their rule remained unchallenged until Jadis divined a prophecy which described their downfall. Ancient history and UN, deities born of the First Division.]] * YISUN commits holy suicide after growing tired of a circular existence; the First Division occurs. * The First Division creates the First Duality; YIS and UN are born. * YIS and UN war for seven years, then procreate for seven hours; the Multiplicity is formed. * Atru develops as a loose collection of beliefs about YISUN. * The gods raise the city of Throne and form the four order of Inheritors so as to populate and maintain the world. * The gods are self-annihilated in the forging of the multiverse. * The Inheritors propagate throughout the Wheel. * Throne becomes stagnant and corrupted; the last gods die out while the prime angels grow swollen and remain undisturbed for many years. Modern history and other demiurges overlook the slain prime angels in Throne.]] * Zoss discovers a fragment of the Universal Song, inheriting Throne whilst earning the title of the "Ruling King"; the First Conquest is completed. * Zoss slays the remaining prime angels, earning the title of the "Conquering King". More demiurges soon follow. * The demiurges establish order and Throne prospers for many years. * The Concordant Knights are created to uphold the law while the devils are brought under control. * The Belligerent, Peregrine, Mendicant, and Geas Knights are established. * The demiurges discover a way to create the Magus Gates and the King's Doors, allowing them to expand throughout the multiverse. * The Second Conquest begins under the pretense of establishing order. * Corruption begins to spread among the demiurges; the Universal War occurs and the Second Conquest is halted. * The Universal War begins; Zoss is overthrown, most of the demiurges are killed, and the Concordant Knights are dissolved. * The Universal War ends with seven victors. * The Wheel is carved into seven pieces by the Pact of the Seven Part World; each demiurge is granted 111,111 universes to rule over. * The Thorn Knights are established as an independent group of angels. * The Concordant Harmonies are established by angels as a peacekeeping force. * Zoss appears on Earth; a Key of Kings is given to Allison Ruth. * The Concordance of the Demiurges is held in the void; Jadis foretells the prophecy of an impending Third Conquest. Events of unknown chronology * The Gun Witches are established in RE 3440. * The Song of Maybe, the Spasms, and the Psalms are compiled. Notes * According to at least two accounts, the standard unit of chronological measurement is the kalpa, while historical time is measured by at least four labels: BDO, DE, DS, and RE. Trivia * A significant amount of history is retold by 82, but Abbadon has noted that his account may not be entirely correct. The most glaring inconsistencies can be found in "Prim and the Mendicant Knight" and "Prim Leaves Her Father's House", since Prim is shown interacting with people that were created in the wake of the gods' destruction. * Abbadon derived the term kalpa from kāla, the Sanskrit word for time. References }} Category:A to Z Category:Featured Articles Category:World of KSBD Category:Events Category:History